Raphael Sbarge
| birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S.}} Raphael Sbarge (born February 12, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor. Early life Sbarge was born into a theatre-oriented family in New York City. His mother, Jeanne Button, was a costume designer, and his father, Stephen A. Sbarge, was an artist, writer, and director[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=940DEEDB1631F93BA35754C0A96E948260 New York Times coverage of Sbarge]Raphael Sbarge Film Reference bio who named his son after the Renaissance artist. Sbarge began his career at the age of five on Sesame Street. Career Sbarge made his stage debut in Joseph Papp's 1981 Shakespeare in the Park production of Henry IV, Part 1. The following year he made his Broadway debut opposite Faye Dunaway in the short-lived play, The Curse of an Aching Heart. Other New York stage credits include Hamlet (1982), Ah, Wilderness! (1988), Ghosts (1988), The Twilight of the Golds (1993), The Shadow Box, and Voices in the Dark (1999). Sbarge's film credits include Risky Business (1983), Vision Quest (1985), My Science Project (1985) Carnosaur (1993), Babes in Toyland (1997), Independence Day (1996), Message in a Bottle (1999), Pearl Harbor (2001) and Home Room (2002) Sbarge has appeared in numerous television series and television movies, including A Streetcar Named Desire with Ann-Margret in 1984; Billionaire Boys Club, Cracked Up with Edward Asner, and Prison for Children in 1987; Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn in 1990; Murder 101 with Pierce Brosnan and Final Verdict with Treat Williams in 1991; Breast Men with Chris Cooper and Quicksilver Highway with Christopher Lloyd in 1997; and Introducing Dorothy Dandridge with Halle Berry in 1999. He had recurring roles in five episodes of Star Trek: Voyager in 1996, and in the first four episodes of the sixth season of 24. In 2001-2004, Sbarge was a regular cast member of The Guardian (TV_series) starring Simon Baker. In 2007 he appeared in a two-part episode of Journeyman. He played a guest appearance in the third season of Nip/Tuck. He also has voice acted for video games such as Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords as Carth Onasi; as RC-1262 "Scorch" in Star Wars: Republic Commando; and as Kaidan Alenko in Mass Effect and its sequel Mass Effect 2. Additionally, Sbarge also voiced the character Professor Zei in a guest-star appearance on the thirtieth episode of Nickelodeon's Avatar: The Last Airbender. He most recently began a recurring role as Howard Aucker on the soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Personal life Sbarge is married to actress Lisa Akey; they live in Los Angeles with her daughter Grace and son Django. Sbarge, Akey, Ed Begley, Jr. and Rachelle Carson Begley have launched a new environmentalist non-profit called Green Wish.Green Wish References External links * * *LLA Archives entry Category:1964 births Category:Actors from New York Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people de:Raphael Sbarge fr:Raphael Sbarge it:Raphael Sbarge sh:Raphael Sbarge